Can't live without you
by x-hiatus
Summary: A SONG-FICTION. If you don't like them, don't read them, obviously ne? Mmyeah, well; This is just a song-fic about the two ifwhen they arewere seperated and their mixed feelings about it.


Author's Note: Hello. Erm… yea. *fiddles around* I guess I was just being a bum and listening to music and stuff, and never really wrote anything, so I took the lyrics from one of my favorite artists and her… song, and used that. :] It works out kind of well though I may have used the interpretation wrong. So um… yea, please read. It's okay if it sucks, it's okay if you don't read & review, I just wanted to post it up. ^^; 

**Disclaimer: **I believe that **Card Captors Sakura** belongs to **CLAMP**. And **Soluna**'s song: **Don't want to live my life without you**, is all by herself too. I don't know what her recording company is, but does that matter? Only the **thoughts** in this song-fiction is mine. 

**Story's Notes: **I didn't put **Kero** in this, nor **Meiling**, nor **Eriol**, nor **Madison**, nor **Toya**, nor Sakura's **father**. As for a song-fiction, I didn't think it'd be required to input all of the main characters as the song is only focusing on **two**. If this was a story though, feel free to hit me with tomatoes. =) 

**Title: **Can't live without you 

**Anime: **Card Captors Sakura 

**Rating: **PG 

**Reason: **They're only thoughts. They don't actually **_do_** anything. *squirm* 

Enjoy! =) 

_____________ 

Here… we are…  
Going back to the start,  
When I thought we've come so far.  
And I…I try… 

Tried to make you understand,  
I've done everything I can. 

_____________ 

_"Syaoran! You knew you were the only one for me… yet you left anyways. Didn't you know, I always needed you? Even when there were others there to support me… I still needed you by my side."_ Sakura bit her lip as she stared up into the night sky, a tear escaping her tightly closed eyes as she took a breath and wished upon a star. 

_____________ 

Every night I'm losing sleep,  
Tell me if I'm in too deep,  
I'm going… crazy.  
I don't know what I should do,  
To fight the risk of losing you,  
Baby… Ay yi! 

_____________ 

_"Starlight, I close my eyes to make a wish to you. Keep him safe as he battles on his journey. I wish I could be there with him, but… the Factors are keeping us out of this. Oh… how I hate this!"_ More tears rolled down her cheeks as she tore away her gaze from the star and rubbed her sleeve across her eyes to wipe them away. 

"I wish I could protect you, Syaoran-kun. You're the only one for me." 

_____________ 

Don't want to live my life,  
Without you.  
Can't go another night,  
Without you.  
Don't Want to live my life,  
Without your Love…  
Without your love…  
Without your love… 

_____________ 

He tossed and turned in his bed, finally sitting up in his bed as he stared at the clock. **1 : 33 AM**. _"Go back to sleep man. It's still 1 in the morning. You have another three hours to sleep onto. Get them while you can."_ But he couldn't. His memories of him and her still clung together like thickly applied peanut butter, clingy… wispy… lovely. "Sakura…" His hand reached out, to try to touch her. "I miss you." 

_____________ 

There you go, 

Hiding everything you feel.  
Too blind to see what's real,  
You… forgot…  
Everything I was to you,  
The sun, the stars, the moon. 

_____________ 

He shook his head, chiding himself silently as he plopped down back in bed and closed his eyes. _"I can make it without her. Just a couple more weeks. It's IN my bloodline to be here and lead!"_ He snarled back into his conscience, turning over so that his back faced the clock and window. _"I wish I didn't, but I'll have to lock you in my trunk now… Sakura."_ His eyes blinked, keeping out a tear. _"Even, when I don't want to."_

_____________ 

I don't know what I've done wrong,  
Tell me what's been going on,  
Inside you… lately.  
I just wanna do you right,  
I can't go another night,  
Baby... Ay yi!

_____________ 

She gasped as she sat upright in her bed, tears streaming down her face. Lately, she couldn't seem to get rid of them. They were like a disease, clinging on to her as if they belonged there. _"It's only a sickness, Sakura."_ She told herself firmly, wiping them away with a tissue beside her bed. _"You'll get over it."_

She tried to get back to sleep but something was missing. She knew what and who it was, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud. Sakura's head turned to look into the mirror on her drawers, seeing her reflection in it. It appeared to move and show shadows of her memories and her heart in them. _"Of course… the cards. They sense what I'm feeling."_ … "But don't show me!" She screamed as her hands went automatically to her ears as if they were speaking to her. 

"I can't think of him now! Everything, everywhere, everyday! , reminds me of him. I **need** him so much. You think I don't know that?!" She shrieked in the silent room, the mirror silent and reproving of her emotions. "I… I… I can't take this!" She flung off her covers and ran out of the room, regardless of the weather outdoors or the time at the moment. 

_____________ 

Don't want to live my Life without you,  
Can't go another night without you,  
Don't want to live my life without your love,  
Without your love.  
  
Don't want to live my life (don't want to live my life) without you  
Can't go another night (can't go another night) without you  
Don't want to live my life (whoa ooohhh…) without your love  
(without your love)  
Without your love  
  
Don't want to live my life... without you  
Don't want to live my life... without you  
No, No, No  
Without you

_____________ 

She ran into the night, into the park where she heaved her tear-racked body onto a stone. She had nothing with her, only the bare nightgown on her body. She looked up to see the bridge where they had first held hands. Her head turned to look at the flowers, which they had helped to plant after a destruction of capturing the cards. Sniff. The aroma of the roses, which they had planted, was lifting itself up into the moonlight, looking like the essence of their love. 

_"What's worse… tell me. Loving someone that died or loving someone that's forbidden to you by Clan laws? You break 'em, you suffer consequences beyond death. But that's what I'm living now, isn't it?"_ Sakura let out a haggard breath and tried to calm herself down, anxious butterflies storming against her nerves. After mere minutes, which seemed quite a while to her, just her and the silence of a lonely park, she stood up. 

"Whatever may be the consequences, I can't handle it any more!" She ran home quickly, clutching the doors as she opened the desk drawer for her book. **_The book of Clow._** These were _her_ cards. No one else's, keep in mind. She opened them and they danced out, prancing in the air and circling in on her. 

_'Welcome back, Master Sakura. Use us, we feel your sorrow.'_ They cried out to us, sending sparks of warmth into her body. She smiled graciously at them, reciting the words of Clow as she opened up her wand and picked up **_travel_**. 

Zreemph. 

Thud. 

A noise in the corner of his room woke up Syaoran again as he sat up in bed and tried to focus. A body was huddled in the corner, which soon began to get up and walk towards him. Eyes furrowed together, he tried to make out the shape. It took form as milliseconds later he recognized it. 

"Sakura!" 

"Syaoran!" 

They leapt into each other's arms, hugging each other ferociously. 

"What are you doing here? It's against the rules, isn't it?" 

"Of course it is… but I knew that I would die if I couldn't hold you… another day." 

_____________ 

Here... We are...  
Going back to the start  
When I thought we've come so far  
  
Don't want to live my life without you  
Can't go another night without you  
Don't want to live my life without your Love  
(without your love) Without your love 

_____________ 


End file.
